


Fever Dreams of You

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: It turns out that a windrunner with food poisoning can be a challenging patient. But Adolin can’t help but love on him.(mild sexual theme with no actual sex occurring, just suggested.)
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Fever Dreams of You

“We can put ten troops on the outskirts of Jah Keved, and five from the Thaylens near Taravangian’s further outskirts just in case…”

Kaladin knew that he should have been paying better attention to the tactical meeting, but it was difficult to focus when he felt like his guts were trying to jump out of him at any moment. His hand that wasn’t wrapped around his spear was currently resting in his jacket pocket, adjusted so that he could apply pressure to his aching middle. 

Syl rested on Kal’s shoulder, swinging her legs back and forth and watching the conversation with interest. She hadn’t seemed to notice how ill her radiant was feeling, which Kaladin was glad for- he didn’t need her pestering or, worse, her constant worried stares that never failed to make him feel guilty. And Kaladin needed to be okay- he was the only radiant here right now with any real combat experience, and his squires needed him. Well, they would probably be fine, they had survived his absence while he was in Shadesmar… but no, Kaladin couldn’t bear the thought of lying around doing nothing when others might need him.

Pressure wasn’t helping anymore, and Kaladin shifted uneasily. It actually felt like he might-

A break was called, and Kaladin could barely contain a sigh of relief. He quickly made excuses and took off down the hallway, eyeing a lavatory at the end of the hall. And then someone grabbed his shoulder. “Not now, I-

Adolin stood there with a grin on his face and moved to stand in front of Kaladin, blocking his path. He was so close… Kaladin tried to move around, but Adolin’s grip on his shoulder only tightened. He was wearing shardplate, and the hold was unintentionally harsh. “Hey, what’s the deal? Are you mad at me or something?” His jovial tone made Kaladin grimace, now fighting against the rise of acid in his throat. “L-let me go Adolin.”

The young highprince cocked his head, still smiling. “What, you have something more important to do? Shallan wanted me to tell you that-

Kaladin finally lost the fight with his stomach. 

Stomach acid and large chunks of partially digested food shot out of his mouth when Kaladin heaved, landing all over Adolin’s plate. He barely had time to gasp for air when it happened again, this time cascading all over the floor. 

Adolin stood frozen in shock for a moment before letting go of Kaladin’s shoulder. The windrunner heaved in a ragged breath before realizing that this wasn’t the end. Thankfully Adolin let him go this time, and Kaladin was able to run into the bathroom before throwing up yet again. 

Some minutes later Shallan entered the room, automatically kneeling beside Kaladin and rubbing his back. She didn’t seem to care that this was the men’s room, or that her dress was becoming spotted with various disgusting fluids. 

“I brought you some water. Why didn’t you tell anyone that you weren’t feeling well?”

Kaladin burped wetly, then spit into the toilet before deciding that he was finished, at least for now, and gratefully accepted the water. He swished some around in his mouth and spit it out, not trusting his insides to accept it for now. “I think it’s just food poisoning, nothing to be dramatic for.”

Shallan and Syl exchanged exasperated glances behind Kaladin’s back before Shallan helped her friend get to his feet. “Well at least you’ll have something to brag about now.”

Seeing Kaladin’s confused expression, Shallan explained, “You threw up on a brightlord’s shardplate and lived! It still counts even though you’re married.” She laughed as Kaladin’s face grew red.

“It’s alright, Adolin isn’t mad at you. Just at himself for not letting you go.”

Kaladin groaned, now leaning against the wall for support, but at least able to stand. “I’ll never live this down! Some of my men watched, they probably all know by now. And Adolin will never be close to me again without being afraid of being vomited on.”

Shallan chuckled. “You’ll be fine. Besides, I’m sure your vomit is not the worst thing that Adolin’s ever been covered in.”

“True.” Kaladin looked up to see Adolin standing in the doorway, now without shardplate. “How are you feeling?”

Kaladin could feel his face burning. “I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

Adolin raised an eyebrow. “Storms, I’m not your commanding officer, I’m your husband, and I was asking how you’re feeling- don’t you dare say you’re fine. You should go rest.”

“I’m fi- okay. I don’t have another man to take my guard shift.”

Syl put her hands on her hips. “You are not okay!”

Agreeing with Syl, Adolin nodded. “You’re the son of a surgeon, and I think that you know you need rest. I’m sure we’ll be just fine with one less guard.”

Before Kaladin could argue further Adolin scooped him up and started to carry him bridal style out of the room. “You’re going back to our rooms, and you are resting until tomorrow.”

“Let me down! This is embarrassing!” Kaladin weakly pushed against Adolin’s chest, ashamed of how his arms were shaking, as if they wanted to prove Adolin’s point. 

“Keep doing that and I’ll sling you over my shoulder like a flour sack.”

Kaladin grunted but stopped fighting, giving Shallan a venomous glare when she took a memory of him being carried. “Don’t you dare draw that.” She just giggled, then went ahead to open the door to their shared rooms so that Adolin wouldn’t have to while holding Kaladin. 

Adolin deposited Kaladin on top of the bed and pulled his boots off, pushing Kaladin back onto his back when he tried to do it himself. Kaladin didn’t want to admit it, but… he really liked Adolin fussing over him like this. He still felt awful, but the feelings were getting pushed down a little by… arousal? He should be too feverish for this, but, well, he wasn’t exactly complaining.

Then he leaned in and kissed Kaladin’s jaw, breath ghosting over his throat and making the radiant shiver. After this, Kaladin finally gave in and allowed Adolin to undress him. He pouted when Adolin drew the sheets over him. “You’re not joining me?”

“Not while you have a fever this high.” Adolin caressed Kaladin’s cheek, feeling his heart leap at the smoldering lust he could see in his husband’s eyes. “Actually, I know I just put you to bed, but a bath might be a good idea.”

Smiling mischievously, Kaladin sat up so that their faces were less than an inch apart, ignoring the pressure it put on his still-upset stomach. “Only if you get one too.”

Adolin sighed dramatically, feigning impatience. “Well, if you insist.” 

The water was freezing, and Kaladin hissed at the initial biting sensation. As promised, Adolin got in soon after, chuckling at his lover’s puckered face. “Sorry, but you know it has to be cold.” The pair kissed, but pulled apart too soon for Kaladin’s liking. “I need more than that.”

“If I get too much closer, I won’t be able to stop myself from… something that we shouldn’t do while you’re sick. I shouldn’t even be this close to you right now.” In total opposition to his words, Adolin pulled Kal closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together, submerged up to the chest. Funny, the water didn’t seem quite so cold now.

“I think I’ll be alright.”


End file.
